Promise
by Romancelover1321
Summary: What happens when Kabia sees his ex girl friend who he is still in love with on the street bloody? One shot Sxk


**Break. **

Kisara could feel the blood trickling down from her mouth. It didn't hurt any more. He punched her, hit her, kicked her, yelled at her and threw her at walls, but her body shut down, leaving her numb and empty. It was amazing that she was even alive.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Her boyfriend yelled. When she didn't answer, he kicked her in the stomach. She curled up in a ball, coughing up blood. She wanted to answer but couldn't because he kicked knew she was born mute. But that didn't stop him from yelling at him. He grabbed her by the shirt so her face was an inch away from his.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled again. All was silent, expect for his rugged breaths. All he saw was doe like sapphire eyes cowering in fear. Tears ran down her bruised cheeks. He threw her back against the wall and backed away.

"I'm going and you better be back here." He informed her, his voice furious. He violently slammed the door on his way out.

With whatever strength she had, Kisara got up and ran to the door. Ignoring the bruises, bleeding and forgetting her jacket and shoes, Kisara ran out of the door. She got down the slopping driveway where her legs then collapsed and collided with the hard cement. She knew none of the neighbors cared about her they were just like HIM. Stuck up and they would probably let her to die on the street. Then when she was dead, say spiteful things, as she was slut anyway. Silent tears ran down her bruised cheeks. Nobody cared; no one ever cared about her.

(Kaiba pov)

I was driving down the street, where snobby rich people lived. Most of the men were self-centered and they thought with their dicks. The girls were haughty, cruel, greedy and just wanted to bring you straight down to hell. Nevertheless, one girl changed my life. Her beautiful white hair, soft pink lips, sapphire blue eyes, her graceful figure and innocent personality made her the definition of perfect.

Every time I saw her cry my heart would break into tiny pieces. Every time she was hurt I got in a furious rage and if it weren't for her I would be in jail for several murders.

I rolled down my window letting the cold air against my face. I saw a banner of white hair blowing in the wind.

"Rowland stop the car." I yelled. Rowland did what he was told stop the car. I jumped out of the car to see Kisara lying on the sidewalk. She had a range of bruises from her legs to her face. Little steams of blood ran down the side of her mouth. Her eyes told the world she was tired and just wanted to curl up and die.

(Kisara pov)

I looked up to see Seto staring at me, astonished. Fresh tears ran down my cheeks, old memories of me Seto, messing with my vision. I tried to get up, only rising a few inches, before falling down with a sad omph.

Seto came over to me and put his arm around my waist, holding my weight. I shrived from the warmth of his touch.

"Are you okay? Where is the bastard?" Seto stood up ready to go after HIM but couldn't because he was holding me.

Seto then readjusted his arm, so he could pick me up bridal style. Being his 6"0" self I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid he was going to drop me. He chuckled and walked to his car. Rowland opened the door and with a small smile across adorned on his face.

(Seto pov)

Once we were in the car, I gently put her on the seat next to me. I crawled in and buckled up. Once I was done with that, I pulled her to my lap and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

"Rowland go to the nearest hospital and tell them to reschedule the meeting." Rowland started the car and drove out of the community. Kisara lifted her head off my chest and looked at me with concerned look.

"Did you get the surgery?" I already knew the answer but I asked anyway. She shook her head no. I sighed and muttered stubborn woman, she just smiled at that. She laid her head back on my chest. With one hand, I stroked her hair, the other one securely around her waist.

(30 min later)

I got out of the car holding a peaceful Kisara. I got her to the lobby and watched as they took her away. I sat there waiting for them and I remembered exactly what I said to them.

"_Save her." _

It was two words. Short and sweet, but easier said than done though.

Soon the doctor came out in his white coat and with a clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Kaiba." The doctor asked for my attention.

"Yes." I answered.

"We examined her and we don't have good news." He continued. "She only has a year to live. I stood there shocked, my heart racing. My anger taking the best of me I grabbed his shirt.

"Then find a way to save her." I growled in a low voice. The doctor yanked my hands off of his.

"She's pregnant with a baby who has a deformed lung. We now figured out she has a hole in her heart. The nerves in her back were in hit hard, leaving them paralyzed; I don't think she will walk again. There is no way she is going to live. The best we can do is for another year. I'm sorry." The doctor explained to me. I stood their, she was going to die and I couldn't help her.

1 year later

She wanted to scream but she couldn't. The baby was fully out. Her heart rate in the 200's.

The past year had been a confusing one for her. Seto was holding her hand the whole time. She knew she was going to die. Seto told her a year ago but she knew that before then. They went to court and got her ex boyfriend in jail so he couldn't hurt any one else. Nobody expected her or the baby to live, but if a miracle happened, Seto would get the baby and raise it like his own. She haven't walked in a year but to her it felt like forever. The last time she walked was from her ex boyfriends house to the sidewalk. They just gave out. She always envied people because they could talk but she was determined to live without muttering a single word. That's why she refused to do surgery.

Her breathing got heavier nobody tried to help her. Seto squeezed her hand. He was scared. He admitted. The great "Seto Kaiba" was scared but death could scare anybody. Her eyes fluttered her heartbeat and breathing slowly becoming quieter and quieter. Her eyes closed and her last breath came out, and the monitor was in a perfect straight line. She was dead. Seto continued to hold her hand, his tears falling off his face and onto her flawless face. It was the last time he would see her.

"Sir, the baby is alive. It's a girl. What would you like to name her, sir?" The doctor was a female and looked at Seto with understanding eyes.

"Kisara. Kisara Kaiba." He answered. He would fulfill her dreams. He would raise her, despite the father. Even if it was the last thing he did. He promised her. He never broke his promises. Not to anyone; especially her.

Author's notes: I love it. I know it is sad but I think it is one of my best stories. Review. This is my first SetoxKisara and I think they belong to each other. I am a SetoxSerentiy fan but I love SetoxKisara better.


End file.
